


The Coupon Book

by Tuiccim



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hotel Sex, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:26:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29911395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuiccim/pseuds/Tuiccim
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

One of your and Bucky’s Christmas traditions was to not exchange gifts until bedtime on Christmas Day. Tonight, you were both like little kids as you sat on the bed together taking turns opening gifts. You always got each other something a little playful. He had gotten you a gorgeous set of lingerie. You were giggling as you handed him his and he eyed the small package curiously. As he pulled the paper off your hand-made gift, he read the cover and grinned widely. In bold letters across the front of the booklet were the words “Sex Coupons for Sergeant Bucky Barnes to be redeemed anytime, anywhere.” Bucky’s eyes flick to yours with a heated look before they return to the booklet and began flipping through the dozen coupons. You could see the wheels turning in his head as he went through each one and when he finally looked up with a smirk he says, “There’s 12. Does that mean I get to use one a month?”  
“You can use them whenever and however you want.” You smile.   
“This might be my favorite Christmas gift ever.” Bucky grins devilishly.   
“Perv,” you giggle.   
“Yup, but for now Christmas sex.” Bucky grabs your legs and pulls you under him, the coupon book forgotten. For now. 

“Sex Coupons for Sergeant Bucky Barnes to be redeemed anytime, anywhere.” 

1\. One Lap Dance to your song of choice.   
2\. One massage with a happy ending.  
3\. One blowjob.   
4\. A Wake-up Call.  
5\. One Quickie.   
6\. All tied up and any way you want it.   
7\. You choose my outfit for the night.  
8\. Any fantasy fulfilled.   
9\. Public Sex.   
10\. One Sex tape or photo shoot.   
11\. Roleplay of any kind.   
12\. Wild Card. (Anything you choose.)


	2. #3 - One blowjob.

You sit on the floor between your couch and coffee table as you work on organizing old family photos into albums. Bucky lounges on the couch next to you scrolling through his phone. You smile as you look through the photos of your life and your family, each one a cherished memory. Out of the corner of your eye, you notice Bucky smiling down at you.   
“Whatcha looking at, hot stuff?” You smile.   
“You, doll. Your smile is beautiful.” Bucky leans down to press a swift kiss to your lips.   
“Thank you, baby.” You grin. Your legs were starting to fall asleep so you adjusted yourself to sit on your knees. Taking the hair tie off your wrist, you reach up and tie back the hair that was getting in your face as you were sorting through the photos.   
“Oh.” Bucky grins, sets his phone down, and reaches for his belt buckle.   
“What are you doing?” You laugh.  
“I thought you were gonna, ya know.” Bucky motions.   
“And what gave you that impression?” You smirk.   
“You… you tied your hair back. You know, I… so, no?” Bucky rubs the back of his neck.  
“Bucky! I’m working on the photo albums.” You turn back to the pictures.  
Out of the corner of your eye, you see a smile slowly spread across Bucky’s face. He leans forward and whispers in your ear, “I have a coupon I’d like to use.”  
You can’t stop your grin as you raise yourself up on your knees and place your hands on his thighs. “You want to use your coupon, huh?”  
Bucky flexes upwards involuntarily at your sultry tone, “Yeah, doll.”  
You run your hands up his thighs and over the bulge forming in his pants until you can undo his belt buckle and pants. Looking up at him, you lick your lips and smile at the fact his breathing is already picking up when you’ve barely touched him. You grasp the waistband of his pants and boxers and pull as he lifts himself up. Bucky’s cock springs up anticipating the attention about to be lavished on it. You lower your head licking a stripe from the base of his cock to the tip before swirling your tongue around the head.   
Bucky moans and his hips rut upwards, “Fuck.”  
“You like that, baby?” You whisper.   
“Yes, love your mouth.” Bucky’s hands grip on the couch to keep himself from grabbing you. If nothing else, Bucky Barnes loves watching you wrap your lips around his cock. Part of him wants to grab your head and push you down on him further, encouraging you to bob your head and swallow him until he explodes down your throat, but another part of him loves watching you take your time. Letting you lick and suck over him slowly, drawing out his moans. He knows you love to hear him. Knows you love the praise that falls from his lips as you make his body writhe with pleasure.   
Today is no different. You drag your tongue along the underside of his cock as you suck him. Working your way up and down his length slowly while each sound he makes goes straight to your core. You’re dripping in your panties after only a few minutes.   
“Fuck, doll, faster.” Bucky’s resolve to go slow is wavering as the pleasure builds. He still fights his own hands wanting to take control and groans loudly as you bob your head more quickly. Your body is on fire feeling his arousal. You reach up a hand and cup Bucky’s balls, gently kneading them. “Good girl, that’s it.”  
“Bucky, please.” You whine, only taking your mouth off of him for a moment.   
“Please what, doll? What do you need?” Bucky asks.   
You continue to suck him but grab his hands and place them on your head essentially begging for his dominance. Bucky growls as he thrusts his hips up into your mouth. His hands grip you and force you down onto his cock. You moan, enjoying Bucky taking his pleasure from you.   
“Fuck, you know just how to drive me over the edge, don’t you, doll? So goddamn perfect. You ready, doll? I’m gonna cum.” Bucky’s hands work double time in your hair as you tighten your lips and flick your tongue back and forth. You swallowed him down and Bucky groans while he cums down your throat.   
After a minute, you look up at Bucky with a smile, “One coupon down. Eleven more to go.”  
“Best gift ever.” Bucky grins while still catching his breath.


	3. #7 - You choose my outfit for the night.

Date night. You are excited as you walk into your apartment.  
“Bucky, baby? You here?” You call as you check through each room, surprisingly finding the apartment empty. When you reach your bedroom you see a large box on the bed with your name on it. You pull the top off to find a sexy set of lingerie and a dress that gave new meaning to the word risque. Under the clothes is an envelope and you open it eagerly. You pull out one of the coupons you had given him for Christmas and a hotel room key. The slip of paper reads “You choose my outfit for the night” and on the back is written a message from Bucky, “Meet me at the bar. 7:30.” Excitement courses through you.   
You step out of the car and smooth down the tight fitting dress. You wouldn’t lie to yourself, you felt like a bad bitch in it with the lingerie set hidden beneath. You had paired it with killer heels and done yourself up proud. Making your way into the bar, you scan the scene but don’t spot Bucky. You slide into a seat at the end of the bar and immediately feel eyes on you causing you to smile. A moment later a man slides into the barstool beside you.   
“Hi.” The alpha male smiles at you.   
“Hi there.” You smile back.   
“Can I buy you a drink?”   
Just as you open your mouth to decline, the bartender sets the drink you had ordered minutes earlier in front of you. “I beat you to it.”  
“Add it to my tab,” the man next to you throws at the bartender.   
“No, that’s okay. I’m-”  
“Gorgeous. Yeah, I noticed,” he says while sliding a hand on your knee. “Are you meeting someone?”  
You glance down at the hand on your knee and then up to see Bucky leaned against a back wall taking in the scene with a smirk. You know exactly the game he’s playing and decide to play into it.   
“Do you really think I’m gorgeous?” You ask coyly.   
“That dress is incredible. As, I’m sure, is everything under it. You got a name, gorgeous?”  
“Of course but I think that’s one area where a gentleman should go first.”  
“Everett.” He smirks and his hand slides further up your leg. “You?”  
You rest your hand on top of his resisting the urge to break it. “Easy there, Everett. So, what do you do?”  
“Stockbroker. How about you? And a name, maybe?”  
“Where are my manners? I’m-Oh!” You exclaim as your arm is jostled causing you to spill some of your drink on Everett’s hand. You look up to see Bucky smirking as Everett grabs a napkin to clean his hand.   
Bucky reaches between the two of you and grabs a napkin, “So sorry about that, Doll.” He grins as he runs the napkin over your knee and down your leg where a drop had meandered.   
“That’s alright.” You smile at Bucky.   
“Excuse me. The lady and I were in the middle of a conversation.” Everett grouses.   
“Question is, did she want to finish it?” Bucky looks between you and Everett.   
“Let’s get out of here, gorgeous. Away from this crazy guy.”   
You smirk as you eye the two, “Getting out of here sounds great.”  
“Then let’s go.” Everett smiles at you.   
You pick up your evening bag and pull your hotel key out causing Everett to grin until you slide it into Bucky’s shirt pocket, “Getting out of here sounds fantastic. Have a good night, Everett.” Sliding off the barstool, you almost hoped Everett would get mouthy but he simply mutters a curse before turning back to the bar. You giggle as you slip into the elevator with Bucky right behind you. “Enjoy watching another guy trying to pick me up?”   
“Couldn’t resist when I came in and saw what was happening.” Bucky backed you into the wall. “Got a little impatient, though. You look so good in this dress and knowing what’s under it? I’m amazed at my own self discipline.”  
You laugh, throwing your head back, exposing your neck to Bucky. He takes full advantage and his lips find your pulse point. His hand grabs your leg and pulls it up to hitch over his hip,but you push him away slightly “Bucky, not here.”  
“Don’t you want me, doll?” Bucky’s hand slides under your dress to cup your ass.   
“Yes,” you gasp. The elevator dings and the doors open distracting Bucky enough to allow you to slip away from him.   
“Doll!” Bucky is hot on your heels.   
You whirl around and press your back to the door to reach into his pocket and get the room key. As you attempt to open the door, Bucky is pressed against you with hands wandering. Your hands fumble as he elicits a moan from you.  
“Come on, doll, you can do it. Just stick it in.” Bucky teases.  
You bump him with your hip, “I’m gonna be saying the exact same thing in just a minute.”  
The door beeps and finally allows you entrance. Three steps into the room, you're lifted against the wall and you wrap your legs around Bucky.   
“Gotta get inside you, doll.” Bucky undoes his pants and shoves the front of them down enough for his cock to spring free.   
“Bucky!” you gasp as he pulls aside your panties and buries himself inside you. His hips slam into yours and you clench around Bucky with each thrust, milking him.   
“Fuck, doll.” Bucky growls.  
“Bu-Bucky!” You cry out, shattering from the intense onslaught. Your loud moans drive Bucky over the edge and his hips stutter.   
You catch your breath together and Bucky pushes away from the wall to carry you to the bed. He sits down and stands you in front of him, slowly undoing your dress until it pools at your feet. His eyes rove over you in the lingerie he had picked. His hands caress over your skin.   
“Sorry I was in such a hurry before.”  
“I didn’t mind one bit.” You smile down at him and lower your lips to his.   
“I’ll go slower this time.” Bucky whispers just before your lips connect.


	4. #6 - All tied up and any way you want it.

“What the hell is that?” you ask as you enter your room to see a grinning Bucky holding up leather restraints.   
“A new toy.” Bucky says.   
“Let me guess, you have a coupon you want to use?” You raise an eyebrow at him but Bucky simply smirks and crooks a finger at you. Smiling, you walk over to stand in front of him with your hands behind your back.   
Bucky puts his finger under your chin and looks into your face, “Is this okay?”  
“Of course. I trust you.”  
Bucky smiles as he kisses you and his hands divest you of your clothes quickly. He guides your arms into the shoulder harness. “Lay down on the bed.”  
“Strip,” you counter.  
“Making demands, doll?”  
“I wanna see you, baby. Please.”  
Bucky groans at the word please falling from your mouth. He pulls his shirt over his head dropping it to the floor. When he takes a step towards you, you shake your head and glance down at his pants. Bucky narrows his eyes and removes his pants hastily. “Bed. Now.”  
“Yes, Sergeant,” you whisper as you lay back on the bed. Bucky’s eyes dilate at being called sergeant and you smirk. You use your foot to caress Bucky’s hip as he puts a knee on the bed. “You like that, Sergeant Barnes?”  
“Yeah, doll. I do.” Bucky growls as he positions himself between your legs. He cuffs your wrists and secures them over your head to the headboard . Next, your thighs were secured with leather cuffs chained to the shoulders of the harness you wore, forcing your knees up to your chest and leaving you fully exposed to your lover.   
“Oh, doll,” Bucky runs his hands over you, “I should have done this sooner. You look gorgeous all tied up and open for me.” He drags a finger over your thigh, around your mound, and across to your other thigh, making you squirm as much as you can in the restraints.   
“Do I, Sarge?” You stare into him as he continues to tease you.   
“I can’t decide if I want to fuck you with my fingers, my mouth, or my cock first.” Bucky’s eyes are intense on you and you can feel the awakening in him at having you so vulnerable to him. “You just clenched, darlin’. Your poor pussy clenching without anything in it.”  
You cry out as Bucky pushes two fingers into you. His mouth descends on your clit and you pull against your binds, “Fuck, Sarge.”  
Bucky moans against you as his tongue works over your clit and his fingers hit your g spot with each thrust. He knows exactly how to build you up and make you fall over the edge and he’s putting his skills to use. In minutes, you are writhing, moaning, and straining against your bonds as you shatter under his ministrations. Bucky’s mouth lifts from your clit only long enough to utter one word, “Again.”  
“Oh!” is the only word you can get out as Bucky’s tongue laves over your clit again. Each swipe causes your breath to hitch. He wraps his lips around the taut bud and sucks. The sound that comes out of your mouth is somewhere between a scream and moan as the pleasure intensifies. His talented fingers are curling into you deliciously and the coil in you shatters again.   
Bucky kneels between your legs and looks at the mess he’s made of you. His hands rub over your torso and up to squeeze your breasts. You are still trying to catch your breath as you watch him. Bucky’s hard length is rubbing against your mound as he lets his hands wander over your body. He rubs the tip against your clit bringing another moan from you. Bucky is doing his best to hold back to give you a minute to recover.   
“Sergeant?”  
“Yeah, doll?” Bucky growls.   
Your inner siren is screaming. If you hadn’t been able to tell by his breathing and intense expression how desperate he is to rail you, his voice is a dead giveaway. Deciding to relieve his tension, you arch your hips against him and say, “Please fuck me, Sarge. Please, I need it. I need you. Please!”  
Bucky practically roars as he thrusts inside of you to the hilt. Your back arches and you again pull against your restraints. The desire to touch Bucky, to grab on to him as he fills you, to run your hands over him, to wrap your legs around him is intense. His hands are around your waist as he fucks into you at a brutal pace. His hands slide over your breasts and grabs the harness around your shoulders,. He uses the leverage to pound into you and you exclaim loudly with each thrust. Releasing the harness, his hands tentatively slide up to your neck and he slows for just a moment, “Doll, is this okay?”  
Your breath hitches when you realize what he’s asking for and you quickly say, “I trust you, Sergeant.”  
Bucky’s hands squeeze the sides of your neck and your entire body alights. The warmth on one side and the cool touch of vibranium on the other makes the feeling otherworldly. Bucky begins thrusting into you with sharp, controlled movements. Each one takes you higher as his hands tighten a little more. You’d never experienced anything like the euphoria filling you and barrelling you towards release. Your walls clench around Bucky’s cock as your orgasm breaks over you and you feel his tight control slip as his hips begin to stutter.  
“Fuck. Fucking hell, doll.” Bucky groans as he cums inside you. He gently releases your neck and leans over you. “You okay?” He asks breathlessly, worried he had pushed too far.   
“Yes .That was… fuck, that was incredible,” you breathe.  
Bucky grins as he gently releases you from the tethers. He kisses your wrists where they are slightly red from you pulling against them and repeats the action with your thighs and shoulders.   
“Bucky?”  
“Yeah, doll?”  
“You won’t need a coupon if you want to do that again.” You smile and bite your lip.   
Bucky chuckles, “No ifs, baby. When we do that again.”


End file.
